danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Oratoria Manga Chapter 21
Wanderer (迷宮) is the twenty first chapter of the Sword Oratoria manga. Summary On the 24th floor, Lulune was confused that there was a wall as there wasn't one listed on the map. Asfi, also puzzled, decided to send Falgar and Thane to lead two parties to see if there were other ways into the Pantry. Ais volunteered to go with them, however, she was told by Pock and Pot to stay with the group. The parties came back a while later, leading Asfi to realize that the large outbreak of monsters wasn't an outbreak at all but rather a large procession of monsters instead. Soon after, Asfi ordered Meryl to use her magic, ordering her to use the big one. While she chanted the incantation, Pock explained to Ais that Meryl was a Level 2 with the Mage Development Ability, mentioning that she had much more potential than he or Pot had. He continued that if it came down to it, Ais should protect her instead of them as she had more potential, though he added that it wasn't as much as Finn. Ais asked if Pock hated Finn but was interrupted by Meryl's magic burning a hole in the wall before she could get an answer. Ais and the members of the Hermes Familia progressed through the whole and into the area covered with a fleshy wall. Seeing that the layout of the dungeon had changed, Asfi ordered Lulune to create a new map, with Keaks revealing to Ais that Lulune always seemed to know which directions were which. Eventually, the group reached a tunnel with a pile of ash in the middle, signifying that a monster had died there. Asfi led Falgar and Keaks with her to investigate the ashes, and at that moment Ais noticed several Violas about to attack from above, forcing Asfi to order everyone to fight back. Further down in the dungeon, Olivas notified Revis that there were intruders. She recognized Ais and decided to fight her by herself, ordering him to separate her from the rest of the group. While the group fought against the Violas, Pock moved to attack a Violas by himself, blaming Ais' words for his sudden urge to fight. A while earlier, Pock was disappointed in himself for being so weak as Meryl was already a Level 2. To his surprise, he learned that Finn was over 40 years old, causing him to realize that he still had a long way to go. Remembering his admiration for Finn, Pock successfully defeated the Violas by himself. Ais offered to introduce him to Finn sometime, an offer which he refused, though he did tell her that he would accept a signature, causing everyone to tease him. As they moved on, Ais revealed that the new monsters prioritized the hunting of other monsters. Asfi explained that while monsters normally didn't attack one another, they could fight others when they become angry or when they learned the flavor of a magic stone, bringing up the Blood Smeared Troll as an example of the latter. A short while later, the group was attacked by Violas from all sides, forcing Ais to split off from the rest of the group into a tunnel where Revis was waiting. Characters *Lulune Louie *Asfi Al Andromeda *Falgar Batros *Thane Hire *Ais Wallenstein *Pot *Pock *Nelly *Keaks *Suicia *Tabitha *Jose *Meryl Tear *Dodon *Golmeth *Elilly *Revis *Olivas Act Monsters *Violas *Blood Smeared Troll (image) Navigation